All is fair in Love and War
by Toris Laurinaitis
Summary: Little Lithuania gets tired of being just a small dot on the map and decides to re-claim the lands he owned in the golden days of his past. Sadly not everyone agrees with this Idea. Mainly Russia x Lithuania.Hinted Russia x China and America x Lithuania.


[Authors notes]

The characters do not belong to me. (duuh xD)

So, this story is actually a roleplay between me and my friend. I played Lithuania and China while she played America and Russia.

Pairings hinted:

America x Lithuania.

China x Russia.

Main pairing:

Although it might seem like Lithuania x Russia, believe me, it's Russia Lithuania.

Also, the story might not be geographically correct... so just go with it ^^;

[/Authors notes]

_In America, Alfred is hosting a world meeting so that everyone could tell what they have been up to these past decades..._

So this was the future. Most of the nations from the World War II attended and there were a couple of new ones too. Everyone was dressed as they pleased. Some were in their national clothes, some in their casual ones, and some in their uniforms. Just Like Toris Laurinaitis. The sweet, kind Lithuania, that would always be there to offer a helping hand... though the years have changed his image. From a frightened, stressed out secretary look he went to as strict, cold army sergeant look. He was standing straight, perfectly still, with his head held up high and green eyes glancing around the room, as if a praying hawks who was searching for his next victim.

America, busy at the food table as always, felt the hard gaze on his back. He spun around, sending food crumbs flying as he did, to wave heartily at Lithuania. Seeing no response from the fellow country, America began making his way towards him, when suddenly he was crashing face first, on the ground. Looking up, he noticed a looming figure above him, before I quiet but chipper voice said, "Oh, America! It seems your leg ran into my foot!"

Seeing this happen, Lithuania made his way to the two with hard fast foot steps. As soon as he was close enough he quickly stopped and looked over at the two with his cold gaze. Just then, in a blink his eyes got warmer and a small soft smile came across his face "Long time no see..."

Russia smiled softly, not letting it reach his eyes, "Lith-  
"LITHUANIA~!" America yelled interrupting Russia. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? WELL, YES? THAT'S GREAT, HAHAHAHAHA!"  
America didn't notice the chilling smile Russia was aiming at him.

Lithuania smiled softly at America "I see you haven't changed a bit, America-san... And you seem well as well... as for me, I guess you'll hear what I've been up to when we all sit down and each give a speech" He then looked up at Russia and with absolutely no fear in his eyes he smiled "Greetings mister Russia..."

"ahh, little Lithuania" Russia smiled down at him, whilst patting him on the head. "Come now, Russia, he's hardly little anymore! Why, he's almost as tall as UK!" America interjected.  
Russia, still annoyed at America, once again called upon the chillingly happy smile. "He will always be little Lithuania to Russia, America-san"

Lithuania scoffed a little at this argue and just smiled "I see you both didn't have much interest in what was happening around you lately, hmm? No matter~ you'll be in for a surprise then" With that said Lithuania turned his attention to the stage, where a guy with long black hair was testing the microphone" testing, testing ,aru... so... welcome one and all to this meeting" he started telling stuff that didn't particularly interest Lithuania, so he didn't listen. Then he said who will go give a speech after whom. The first one was America of course, after some other nations was China, then Russia and Lithuania was one among the last.

America cut in before China had finished explaining about common stage courtesy or something else like that that America already knew all about.

"Thank you, China, thank you" he said, before turning to the crowd. "Never fear, friends," he announced, "the hero is here! Hahahaha!" the audience was quiet, but of course, America never noticed when no one else was laughing at his jokes. "Seriously, though folks. I'm here today to enlighten you on the next big thing. This will take the world by storm - prepare to be amazed, people!" America paused dramatically for effect, "WE ARE ADDING A NEWER, MORE LARGE SIZE TO OUR HAMBURGERS. IT SHALL BE KNOWN AS 'MEGA SUPER SIZE'!"

Lithuania sighed as he took a seat and saw America making a fool of himself. Of course he didn't mind, it was quite refreshing to see such pure-hearted words being spurt out. America might seem dumb, but he was strong and hardly ever lied about anything. He didn't use such low tactics as decievment... just like a real hero...

... And that's when we add 6 LAYERS OF CHEESE. Haha, I know what you're thinking - 'whoa, step back America, that's way too groovy for just one hamburger!' - But no, I say NO I WILL NOT SIR. THE PEOPLE DESERVE THE 6 LAYERS OF CHEESE, 12 STRIPS OF BACON, 7 BEEF PATTIES, WHOLE LETTUCE, AND 60 MLS OF MAYONAISE GOODNESS. FOR WE, ARE THE LAND OF THE STRONG AND DEVOTED. THE LAND OF PEOPLE WITH A SEPARATE STOMACH FOR HAMBURGERS. WE ARE THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! I thank you for listening. America out." he then proceeded to leave the stage, quietly but looking completely dignified. The audience was stunned silent.

After a short pause the speeches continued. It was soon Chinas Turn. He walked up to the stage and smiled. "Greetings, Aru. China here. In the past years we've increased our economy level, so our products are of the finest grade, aru! So buy everything that says "made in china" aru. Also, Chinese theme parks are a great hit and they're popping up all around the world, aru. If you don't have one in your country yet, expect it soon, aru. That will be all now, thank you for listening, Aru." He takes a bow and steps away from the microphone.

Russia slowly rose and took the stand. "Greetings, friends." he said it so calmly, with such a happy look on his face, but the audience couldn't help but shiver.

"We have invented a new tap. Not only does it incorporate environmental procedures in regards to water flow, it is now made with razor sharp, jagged edges. That is all."

And after other short and pointless speeches it was finally Lithuania's turn. When Lithuania slowly came up to the microphone with slow hard steps and had that cold glow in his eyes, some of the European countries shivered...

"As none of you know" Lithuania started with quite an insultive tone. "Lithuania was once a big country that took up almost all of Europe. As time passed Lithuania was torn apart piece by piece until it turned in to a small dot on the map. Today that is no more" he said with a loud thud of his gloved arm. The thud made a few countries meep. "I am at war, taking back all the lands that rightfully belong to Lithuania. As of now Poland, Hungary, Austria, Belarus and some other smaller nations are mere regions of my empire." He placed his elbow on the table, with an outstretched hand "The nations that belonged to Lithuania and have yet to be conquered, I suggest you surrender or-" he clutched his hand in to a fist "-prepare to be crushed. That is all" And with that, he left the stage.

The crowd awoke in a sea of whispering and gasps  
America jumped up, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, LITHUANIA? IT WAS A JOKE, RIGHT? A-A JOKE! HAHA... HA... HA?"  
Russia's smile remained the same as before, but his eyes became extremely dark, "please make funnier jokes next time, little Lithuania" he said quietly.

"I was not joking" Lithuania said in a cold eerie voice before looking at America "You have nothing to worry about" he smiled then glanced at Russia with a similar smile of his that shared the same creepy aura "I suggest you sleep with one of your eyes open, mister Russia..." With that he went to the table to get some food.

America's face was an unhappy one as he pondered on the effects this would have on his new burger size.

Russia, however, made his way over to the food table, standing next to Lithuania.

"Silly Lithuania," he said, smiling as happily as ever, "don't you know that children should not make such ridiculous claims?"

As Lithuania went to reach for a sandwich, Russia quickly knocked it out of his hand, grabbing it for himself. All whilst smiling and remaining looking at Toris.

Lithuania glared at Russia when he took his sandwich and tore out what he could away from Russia. He quickly stuffed the sandwich in to his mouth and chewed it up harshly, still glaring at Russia. It didn't seem he was chewing the sandwich, he was simply shredding it! "I'm just taking back what's mine" he said and walked a bit further away, to go get something to drink.

Russia followed behind him, ignoring America's random outbursts of "WILL THIS CHANGE THE PRICE?!', 'HOW WILL THIS EFFECT THE QUALITY OF THE BURGER?!' and 'IT WILL STILL GO AHEAD, RIGHT? R-RIGHT?!'.  
'But Lithuania, I've looked after you for so long.. How could you possibly want to betray my pets- I mean, our friends?' Russia asked, smiling as always.

Lithuania stopped and turned to him "You didn't take care of me, you enslaved me. And that was the main reason why I'm doing this. After I left your house people still kept thinking I was your lackey, they never let me live it down. They never took me seriously, I was rarely acknowledged. I got sick and tired of it, so I'm showing the world that I'm not just some lackey anymore. My territory is already huge. People tremble when they see me pass by now. They all shiver at the sight of me or hearing my name! Everyone is getting what they deserve, and so will you, Russia. Cut off the little Lithuania crap, I'm not little anymore, nor will I step down to you. "

Russia took a step closer to Lithuania, his expression finally darkening. 'Listen, little Lithuania.' his voice had become lower, but no harsher, as he leaned forward, 'such foolishness will get you nowhere. If you continue to say such things, you will force me to take action.' Russia softly grabbed his arm, leant closer, and dropped his voice lower still, 'and you will not enjoy the action  
I shall take'

Lithuania just frowned at him and bit the others hand harshly, causing Russia to let go of his hand "I'll take back what's mine, you like it or not!" he said, grabbed a drink that was in a plastic cup and spilled it on Russia's face, after that crumbling the plastic cup and throwing it at his forehead "good bye. Sleep well" he said in a strict tone and stormed off before the other could do anything about it.

Russia remained stock-still as he felt the liquid run down his face. Slowly, very slowly, he grabbed the end of his scarf and began wiping it from his face. America crawled up behind him  
"I-IF WE CUT DOWN PRODUCTION COSTS, I BELIEVE THE ECONOMY COULD STILL AFFORD-" he was cut off by Russia, who then displayed to him his new innovative tap, and the effects is had on human flesh.

China saw everything. He walked up to Russia slowly and offered him a towel. Made in China, of course. "So rude, aru. You should... wait till he attacks and crush him, aru. Then he'll feel humiliated, aru... will teach him some manners, aru..."

"ah china," Russia said softly, 'at least you understand me. Ill have to teach silly, little Lithuania how to behave all over again." he sighed and handed back the towel. "oh... perhaps you could get another towel for America-san, I don't believe he's meant to be bleeding from his ears~"

"...." china blinked and handed a towel to America. He smiled a little at Russia "you have Chinas support, aru..." he nodded."Now, maybe you should get your mind off of that guy and have lunch, aru?"

---- Next Day ----

"Liiii-chann" yelled America, who had just spotted Toris. After the stare Lithuania gave him, America quickly corrected himself, "I mean Lithuania, of course, HAHAHA~! Um, about yesterday... that stuff you said, I was just wondering, did you, uh, well, sleep it off, or anything, haha?"

"It's been going on for years, America-san, I really am doing it. Don't worry, you won't be harmed"

"ah, well yes, I see, it's just that, well you know, things with Russia and I haven't been as cozy and relations between you and him~!" another look by Lithuania, another correction, "I mean, uh, how close you used to be... HAHAHA~ and uh, I'm worried that this might just be the breaking point. I mean, well, you know him; he's uh, a bit CRAZY IN THE HEAD~ it takes sane nations like us to look

After him, haha, and I wouldn't want to upset the balance!"

"I'm tired of living under his heel, America... maybe a good kick in the back side will knock out the crazy out of him, hmm?" he smiled. "A certain naughty child hasn't been spanked in a long time"

"Yes, but see, he holds some pretty powerful weapons, haha... and also... I'm a bit.... WORRIED ABOUT THIS BURGER, LI-SAN!" he said, tears in his eyes, "THE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT RUSSIA'S REACTION TO YOUR TAKE-OVER, SO NO ONE WILL BE IN A BURGER MOOD... THEREBY SENDING PROFITS DOWN... WE WON'T BE ABLE TO AFFORD IT, AND THEN THE EMPLOYEE'S WILL HAVE TO BE LET GO... BUSINESSES WILL  
FAIL! AND WORST OF ALL, NO ONE WILL BE EATING THE DELICIOS BURGER!"

He chuckled "don't think like that America-san... have your burgers ever backfired in the past? I doubt it." he petted the others shoulder "If it gets really bad, I'll buy some from you okay?"

"Well," America said, quickly recovering, "that is true. My burgers are always fabulous, and people love the way I expertly cook them. Hahaha, you're right, everyone's going to be buying burgers! I'm so silly, worrying about that HAHAHA!"

He smiled softly at the other "Well, I'm glad we sorted out your little problem... I must go now.... a war to do and such" he said calmly, as if he said something completely normal.

oh... oh yeah, the war! Wait, that's what I was supposed to talk to you about... I just got distracted by my tender, juicy, mega super sized burgers... mm... You know, I think if I was buying one of them, I'd actually order 2 drinks with it, haha, I know that sounds ridiculous, but blah, blah blah, haha, blah blah..."  
Russia stepped out from the shadows, talking over America who continued his  
rant in the background. "So this is what it comes to, hmm, little one?"

"I'm not little anymore, Russia" Lithuania scowled at him. Secretly, Lithuania wished it would've gone differently between them.... but you can't change the past.

"You know," Russia said quietly, almost to himself, "you always were my favorite.."

"...." Lithuania's hard gaze dropped in to a soft, sad one just for a second, but he quickly made it even harder "I-is that why you tortured me the most?"

"Tortured you?" Russia said quietly, "If I ever tortured you, it was because of circumstances that called for it... just as you will torture the other children for revenge on me"

"I give them a chance and I use as less violence as possible. I negotiate and sometimes we don't even need a war before I take over a country. Unlike you, I have a heart, even when it comes to war."

"When you've been in as many wars as me... you realize there is no place for hearts" he said quieter still.

"I left you, because you lacked one" he said in a low cold tone. True, Lithuania did try to secretly capture Russia's heart, but then realized it was no use... he had none....

"I kept you, because you had one"

"...." Lithuania's hand slowly reached for Russia's, but before it could make its destination clear it retreated "It doesn't work that way... "He turned around "each person must have one.... so that they could give it to the person who gives them their heart"

Russia watched him begin walking away, before saying, "if I did have one, would you accept it?"

Lithuania stopped and turned a little at Russia. It was a small glance, but you could see how sad his eye looked "....." he didn't say anything and simply walked off. He didn't say yes..... But didn't manage to say no either.

"..But yeah, to summarize, cats really are necessary to the sociological make up of my society, and tooth picks help too! hahahaha! Wait... whoa, Russia's here! Haha, that's so funny, I didn't even notice you came! H-hey, Russia? What's that behind your back? ... haha... NO, NO I'M FINE, YOU ALREADY SHOWED ME THAT TAP LAST NIGHT! N-NO I... AAGH! LITHUANIAAAAaaarrghh!"

----Next Day----

The next day, China walked to Russia's place. He had a bag with him. Probably some food and tea. He sighed hesitantly but then knocked on his door.

"Ah, china!" said Russia happily, as he opened his door. "Come in to my den or tortu- um, home!"

He smiled a little nervously at the other and came in "I brought some lunch, aru. Would you like some?" he lifted the bag a little, to show it "I wanted to talk to you a bit..." he said, adverting his eyes.

"Mm, yes, but you know what'd go well with this? vodka~" Russia went to collect the drink and brought two cups, placing one in front of himself and one in front of china, then poured them both quite large quantities.

China blinked "I...I think It might be a bit too much for me... may I pour you some of mine in to your cup, aru?"

"Ha-ha, don't be modest, China! I'm sure you'll be fine drinking that. Actually, to show my hospitality and faith in you, I think I'll have to pour us both some more~!" he said, and then did so.

"Ah! Let me please?" he smiled and took the vodka bottle in a strange way before pouring it in to his drink first, then in to Russia's "You're very hospitable, aru. Wish I brought more food to thank you, aru" he smiled and took the food out of his bag.

"No, don't be silly~ oh, and, you can leave the vodka bottle here, by me~" Russia said, patting the part of the table closest to him. "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"We'll talk about that later, after the drinks and food, aru~" he smiled and placed the bottle next to Russia before handing him some food and took some himself.

"Whatever you wish" Russia said, before taking a large sip of his vodka, and then starting on the food.

China smiled softly, eating his food. He took a small sip of the vodka, but made it look a lot bigger. Truth was, he drugged Russia's food and drink... but the drugs were tasteless and you couldn't smell them.

Russia stopped eating suddenly, staring at China, "hmm, it appears your food has blinded Me." he said simply, before suddenly falling back on his chair. "ch...China... why... can't... I move?"

China blinked "oh, you'll be able to move quite soon, aru" he smiled and got closer to the other with a soft smirk. These were no ordinary drugs. "You'll feel very hot soon, I should take your clothes off, aru~"

"Hmm..." Russia said slowly, "...leave m-my... scarf... on"

he caressed the others cheek softly, watching them get red from the effect of drugs "I always wanted you, aru... but you kept your attention on that pale brown-haired fox, aru.... so now... even if for just one night, you'll be all mine, aru" he whispered and kissed Russia's forehead before he let his own hair loose and started to undo Russia's coat, leaving the scarf on.

"Well... I...It seems I.... can... see... again... Ch-China..." Russia attempted to raise his arm, but managed only to push it forwards, so that it was touching china's side. "But... still can't move..." he said, sighing slightly.

China kissed him fully on the lips and got himself as naked as Russia was now, except for the scarf. He then got their bodies close and started kissing the others neck.

Russia lied still, not really adding to the exchange, but not denying it either. "Ch-china... why... now... hnn?"

"Because I can't take it anymore, aru... I tried denying it, I tried hiding it... but I couldn't keep it locked up , aru" he sighed and caressed the others chest.

Just then Lithuania had arrived by Russia's door. He had a note with him. An official declaration of war. He knocked on the door, but seeing no reply he decided to go in, place it on the dens table and leave. Sadly, when he opened the door he saw something he wished he hadn't.

"L...Lithu...ania..." Russia said, pinned down to the chair by China. Russia looked up at the tiny China, and realized how ridiculous it would sound should he try to explain the near-rape situation. He almost laughed out loud.

"...I'm sorry for disturbing I...I..." his voice seemed so upset he wasn't able to finish his sentence. He just placed the paper wherever he could and quickly turned around to leave.

China blushed and huffed "that boy has bad timing, Aru..."

"Ah, China, you have... bad sense of c-consensual sex..." Russia attempted to sit up, but found it difficult with the combined after effects of the drug and China. 'Lithuania..." he said quietly, as he stared at the door.

"d-don't say his name while I'm sitting naked on your lap, aru!" he frowned "does he really mean that much to you?"

------------

Lithuania was running in a hurry, hot tears running down his cheeks. He knew only one place now where he could go to. His own home was filled with other countries. He didn't want them to see him cry. He ran up to Americas house and knocked on his door.

"ha-ha" Russia laughed quietly, "normally I like seeing him... c-cry... but today..."

"ah-ah? Lithuania?? What's wrong? uh.. Come in, come in... Make... make yourself at home!" America exclaimed, after opening his door to find a crying Lithuania.

Lithuania clinged to America and cried silently, letting his built up sadness out.

--------------

China frowned "I....." he sighed and stood up "I lost my mood" he started getting dressed again, with a giant frown on his face.

"Lithuania..." America said tenderly. "Come inside." He put his arm around Lithuania and moved him inside, sitting him down on the couch.  
"Hey," he said, grabbing Lithuania's hands which were desperately trying to rub away his tears, "what's happened?"

"But China," Russia said, moving behind him and wrapping his arms around him, "you've already ruined my night. Why don't I ruin you a little?" Russia nails dug into China's side; cause China to gasp out in pain.

Lithuania looked at him and hicked a little "l...long story... It might get confusing..."

-----------

China gasped and frowned, looking at him "I was doing it only because I love you, aru!"

"Lithuania... well, you're okay now. You're safe here, you know that, yes?" America smiled at Lithuania, and brushed away some of his tears, but instead of pulling away his hand, moved it down his neck.

"you drugged me, China. You poisoned my precious Vodka." Russia tsk'd at China. "Such a bad child." He let go of China, causing him to drop to the floor.

"T-Thank you, America. You've always been kind to me" he sniffled a little and closed his reddened eyes, trying to rest them from all the tears. He didn't mind the hand on his neck.

China quickly got on his feet "Because you never looked at me like at that liet guy, aru! It was the only way I could" he frowned and tried to run away.

America smiled at the cute Lithuania, who couldn't see it because of his closed eyes. America then slowly moved his hand from his neck so that it was somewhat under his shirt.

Russia sighed. "China is a good ally, normally so wise and powerful. But look at you now." Russia grabbed China's arm, and bent down to look at him in the eyes. "China needs not lower himself to this. Not even silly Lithuania would do it. Go home, we will talk strategy later." and with that, Russia let go of China.

Lithuania then opened his eyes a little to look at America "Ah, mister America... your hand i-is slipping under my shirt" he thought the other just hasn't noticed it.

-----------

Chin looked at Russia with sad, yet angry eyes, but took Russia's offer and headed home "I'm sorry for this mess, aru. China will not repeat the same mistake, aru" he mumbled and left the house.

"hnn? Is it?" America asked, slipping his hand further down Lithuania's shirt, before using his other hand to slowly undo the buttons

Russia watched China go, wondering why he let him leave so early. China had barely been scratched, but Russia had let him leave without further punishment. Could it have been that Russia understood China's feelings more than he wanted to? He sighed to himself. 'Time to find Lithuania' Russia thought.

Lithuania gasped, looking a little shocked at America "w-what are you doing mister America?" he asked in a little offended tone and tried to push the others hand away, but America was an amazingly strong country that could probably easily lift a whole plane if he wanted to, so Lithuania's trembling hands were no match, no matter how hard he tried.

America undid Lithuania's shirt, pushed him down softly, and then began kissing his neck, his hands holding Lithuania's hands down.

Russia began the search for Lithuania, and, after checking his home and finding it empty, began wondering just where he might've gone...

"A-America! Stop it! W-What's gotten in to you?!" he yelled and those hot, bitter tears returned to his eyes as he struggled the best he could. Then... a thought hit his mind... why should he stop the other? It's not like he was taken... and America was strong and handsome... why should he resist?

America pulled Lithuania closer, beginning to bite the bottom of his ear, ignoring his tears. As his hands found his way to Lithuania's belt, he could've sworn he heard something move in his house.

Lithuania calmed down but his body trembled "A-america, please no... This...doesn't feel right... please, stop it..." he couldn't ignore the burning in his heart. He did like America, but he was in love with someone else, and even as he witnessed that someone else betraying him, he knew it was just too soon "I don't want it... please..." he started to struggle again.

As America finally got Lithuania's belt undone, he started kissing down Lithuania's chest, despite Lithuania's protests. Just as he got to his stomach, a chilling voice resounded around the room; "Get. Off. Him. NOW."

Lithuania gasped, hearing the voice and took the moment of confusion to try and break free from Alfred. Fortunately he succeeded, but since his belt was undone, his pants fell a little, making him trip and tumble down on the ground.

Russia took a few steps towards America, staring at him intently until he was in between where Alfred was and where Lithuania had crawled to.

"I believe he said 'no', America-san."

America blinked a couple of times, seemingly snapping out of a daze, "R-Russia?! N-no, you don't understand haha... Lithuania came to me!"

Lithuania pulled up his pants, tears welding up "I...I came for a shoulder to cry on for my broken heart, and maybe some comforting words! n...not this!" He yelled, and looked at his belt. His hands were trembling so much he had trouble getting that belt done again.

Russia pulled out the tap he had placed in his oversized coat, and held it at his side, gently tapping it against his leg.

America gulped, and didn't take his eyes off of it. "Li-chan." Russia said quietly, "Which limb would you like me to remove?"

Lithuania gasped and took Russias hand, clenching it tightly, but not painfully "N-no... just... stop it... It's enough... Lets... lets leave... please..."

Russia remained still, not taking his eyes off of America. "But Li-chan," he said, "he doesn't need both of his legs."

"That's enough! I don't want any more events today... lets just leave" he tugged the other, heading for the door himself.

Russia finally turned and looked at Lithuania, who was moving to the door. He looked back at America, smiled, and said, "Should you ever try anything similar with Lithuania again, I will not only remove a leg, but an arm also" before finally letting Toris pull him away.

Lithuania finally let go of Russias hand when they were far enough. He then buttoned up his shirt and sighed "why did you come?... it seemed you were having fun with China..."

Russia laughed softly, "if China ever tries to have fun with me again, I'll be the one slipping things in his food... and it won't just be to make him unable to move."

"...Ah?... you mean... it ...he... you...." he then adverted his eyes and frowned a little, but didn't know what to say. Today was so horrible... he just wanted to go home and rest.

"One more thing, little Lithuania... this note you left at my house..." Russia pulled a small sheet of paper out from his cloak, and ran his hand down the small letters on the page.

"..." he scowled at the word "little" and looked at the paper "ah yes... I'm declaring war..."

"Hmm, I see." Russia looked from the paper to face Lithuania, "and the small, wet dots at the bottom of the page..?"

"....I was drinking tea... I guess they dripped" he said, not looking Russia in the eyes.

"Ah, that must be it." Russia's smile remained the same as always, but his eyes became darker, more clouded, as he heard Lithuania's reply. "So... this is war, then?"

"yes" Lithuania wished it could've went the other way "I won't try to conquer all of your lands" he wished he didn't have to do it "just a very small part..." he lied about the tea being at fault for making those small stains...

"I see" Russia said quietly. "You're doing what you must to be seen in this world." Russia suddenly grabbed Lithuania's arm, "and I must do what I must to protect myself from disappearing"

Lithuania looked at him "You won't disappear Russia. It's but a small dot of territory, you probably won't even miss it" he frowned and tried to get his arm out.

"It is still my territory, and therefore mine to protect." He said simply, "I cannot allow you to take it from me."

"That's why we'll have a fair war" he said and tugged his hand away "I…I'm going now... see you on the specified date..."

"A fair war?" Russia replied. "There is no such thing." He let go of Lithuania, and began walking away.

I'll be fair about it. You do what you wish..." he said before he went back to his house and instantly fell down on his bed. After a few quiet moments he locked his door, got under the sheets and cried himself to sleep.

Russia unfolded the paper he kept in his pocket, and re-read for what could possibly be the 100th time the words from Lithuania. Today was the day. The day that the war began. He sighed, and placed it back into his pocket. "Time to go" he said to himself.

Lithuania had gotten ready. Armor and weapons. Some nations wished him luck, the others cried because they disbelieved Lithuania will win. "...take care" he whispered to the others and went out to the agreed place.

Russia stood, waiting for Toris, his tap at his side as always. He had said nothing to anyone, he came in solitude and that was how he expected to leave. Alone with victory or defeat. He watched as Lithuania slowly became visible from the distance, coming closer and closer towards him. Russia watched as his armor moved with his body, how it glistened in the sunlight. He looked like a soldier.

Lithuania took out his sword and looked at Russia "Are you sure you won't give it up? I won't do anything, won't change anything in it. It will stay the same; just under my name... don't you think it would be a nice token of gratitude for all those years of washing your clothes, cooking your meals, taking care of the house, putting up with the abusement and such?"

"Ah, little Li-chan, that question makes it seem as though you do not know me at all." Russia said, laughing slightly. He took a step forward and held his tap at the ready.

"I'm just hopeful as always..." he sighed and gripped his sword."I didn't want it to be this way" he whispered quickly and quietly before running to Russia, lifting his sword.

Russia parried Lithuania's attack, and then tried to bring the tap down on his head, which Lithuania dodged.

"You move quite fast considering all that armor" Russia said, as he began attacking again

"It's light armor" Lithuania said and attacked. His fighting was strange. Liet was more defending himself, and when he attacked, at some points it looked like he missed on purpose.

Russia sent attack after attack at Lithuania, but he managed to dodge them all. "Why aren't you attacking me?" Russia demanded, as he furiously attacked again.

But Lithuania dodged it or deflected it. He didn't answer. Lithuania didn't move as much as Russia was moving.

Russia became angrier and angrier at Lithuania as he kept defending. "Fight me!" He yelled, breaking his normally calm composure, "IF YOU WANT MY LAND THEN FIGHT ME!"

But Lithuania stayed calm and just kept defending himself from each blow Russia did, staying quiet.

Russia began beating Lithuania's sword with the tap, again and again and again, as savagely as Lithuania had ever seen him.

Then, in the highest point of his rage Lithuania suddenly jumped away and swung his sword at Russia's legs, tripping him, slightly damaging the legs too. He quickly got his sword in front of Russia's neck "Surrender" he said in a calm voice, placing his foot on the others chest, making sure Russia wouldn't get up.

Russia used his body to swing his legs around, tripping Lithuania over. He ignored the sharp pain that travelled down his legs. He stood on his knee's, the bottom of his legs unable to support him, aiming the tap at Lithuania's skull. He pulled the tap over his head, swinging it down with such force that could break bones. Right before it made contact with Toris's head, he stopped. It took a couple of seconds of staring at Lithuania for him to drop the tap, watching it fall to the ground.

Lithuania had closed his eyes, getting ready for the end, but when he felt nothing, his eyes slowly opened "....Russia?...." he whispered, seeing the tap fall.

Russia fell backwards, his legs finally giving way. His hands clasped the wounds at the side, trying to stop the bleeding. He remained silent, not looking at Lithuania.

"...." Lithuania got on his fours, crawling on top of Russia to look at his face "Surrender... please" he begged, wanting to help the other desperately, but this was war and he can't help his enemy... not until he wins it.

Russia would not look Lithuania in the eyes, instead staring at the ground, his hands still desperately trying to stop the blood seeping out of his leg. "No." he said quietly.

"Please Russia... It's either one little speck of ground, or all of you... either just a small scratch or you disappear... It's a bigger wound than I intended it to be... "He moved his hand to the wound, to try and slow down the bleeding himself.

"D-don't touch me" Russia said softly, as Lithuania attempted to help cover the wound, "or I'll hit you." Russia knew there was no point in hitting him at this point, as he had little energy and had lost blood, but his pride spurred him on.

"...If that's the way it will be..." Lithuania got up from Russia, looking at him with cold eyes. "Then I claim the territory that belongs to me" He lifted his sword a little "Since you are no longer able to battle, you lost by default. I have the right to your land. "He said in a calm voice. You could see that inside it was tearing him apart, but on the outside he was just as cold and cruel as the winters in Siberia...

"I-if that's the way it is, then I will... I will continue fighting." Russia stretched, reaching for his weapon on the ground, his leg exploding with pain as the muscles were pulled. He grabbed the tap, and managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. He pointed the tap at Lithuania. "Fight me." He commanded.

"Russia... look at you... don't embarrass yourself... you lost... deal with it..." Lithuania said, gripping his sword, but not attacking Russia.

"Fight me." Russia repeated, "Or don't claim my land"

"You lost Russia. No sense in fighting a battle I already won..." He said, frowning at the other nation "can't you admit it Russia? I'm not little, I'm not weak, and I'm no longer just a house made for you to push around whenever you please! Admit it! Admit it that you finally met your match! Admit that we're equal in rights and power! Acknowledge me!"

Russia said nothing. He put the tap onto the ground, and pulled himself up to the standing position, trying to put all his weight on the leg not so severely cut. He leaned heavily on the tap. Using the hand he held onto his leg with, he removed the paper from his pocket once again, clenching it in his hold. "I... can still fight..."

"Russia... for your own sake... stand down... I don't want to hurt you any more... I just want something back that belonged to me a long time ago..." he said, looking at Russia with sad eyes. You could see some tears welding up. No matter how strong Lithuania got, he always had a soft heart...

"You want... to... Take part of... my land... to become stronger. You want to... become stronger... so that you don't need me. You want... to leave me."

".... I had left your house a long time ago.... but I was always near you Russia... I don't want to become stronger than you, I don't want to take over the world, I just don't want people looking down on me..." He moved closer to Russia by a foot step "I don't want to be little Lithuania to you.... I want to be strong... so I could do more to help than just iron shirts or bring in the tea... I want people to see me as a strong nation that they'd like to have as an ally. A strong nation they'd fear to have as an enemy..." He looked the other straight in to the eyes "I'm not leaving you... I want to be like you..."

Russia stared at Lithuania, trying to take in what he had just told him. "What..?" He blinked in disbelief.

"Everyone respects you so much, they always listen to what you have to say, no matter how scary or pointless it is. They always acknowledge you, they fear you... Everyone knows who "Russia" is.... I...I want to be like that... years passed after I became independent, but barely anyone knew my name, my presence was ignored, I was left behind or looked over. No one cared, and if someone did remember me they'd say "oh, you're that guy that hanged around Russia" ...." he sighed "I got sick and tired of it..."

Russia took a heavy step towards him, using the tap as a walking stick, "and... you want to start by stealing my land? Making me weaker so you'd be stronger? Showing people that you're heartless, when that's not the real Lithuania? You want to become like me by destroying yourself?"

"I'm taking back what was originally mine. The land was mine, I'm taking it back. Not a meter more than I had owned. As I said, it's not about taking over the world; it's about sewing up the pieces that have been torn away from my body by countless of people. A little pay back, if you will... To show everyone that Lithuania Isn't a country you can tear in to shreds and claim anything you want for your own. I won't be a pushover. "

"Little Lithuania..." Russia said with a sad smile, "might have just disappeared..." with that, he let go of the note he had in his hand, the war decree, now stained with his blood, and watched the wind drag it away. Russia could hardly stand, feeling the effect of his lost blood. "It appears...I can no longer fight you..." he said, his legs giving away, causing him to fall to the ground.

"....." Lithuania sighed. He had won... he expanded his lands, but he lost himself in the thirst for honor, didn't he? "I won..." he said as if to confirm his victory. The wind picked up and snow started to fall from the sky. That's how it was in Russia... whenever there was a war, it would snow, wouldn't it? But this time it was too late to help...

Lithuania walked closer to Russia and picked up the taller man. Lithuania was small in built, but he had lots of strength in him. "Now lets go attend to those wounds...." he whispered and softly placed his warm lips on Russia's forehead before carrying him to his house...

[Authors notes]

The story continues beyond this, but it contains lots of fluff and smut that would ruin this storyline.  
But I'll let you in on what happens next;

America and China are both displeased Russia and Lithuania got together so they team up in order to break the two up. They form a plan on how to deceive the two in to thinking that the other is cheating and at first their plan works, but Ivans and Toris's bond is strong...

[/Authors notes]


End file.
